The Deal
by Decoded3
Summary: The deal was simple. At least Neal thought so, but Peter disagrees. Despite everything Neal will do whatever it takes to get Peter home to Elizabeth. NEAL WHUMP! xD Don't worry  It won't be too pathetic.
1. CONditions

Neal Caffrey slung the bulking pack over his shoulder and felt the wind on his face. It might be the last time he'd feel it. He stared seriously at the empty warehouse in front him. Alarm bells were ringing. Never, _**never**_ go into an empty warehouse. Duh. The FBI wouldn't suspect a thing. He was under house arrest since Peter's disappearance 3 days ago. And according to his tracker anklet, that was in fact where ex-on man, Neal Caffrey was located.

The deal was: No tracker. No feds and no weapons. Just the money. Of course there were other lesser conditions. One in particular- the last, gave Neal chills, but to save Peter they were only minor details. Neal hadn't broken any rules. The tracker-he'd had the key to that since a week ago when he'd jacked it off that dirty Marshall. Where he was going he wouldn't need it anyway. He _did_ bring someone. Alex had come, but only to get Peter and Neal out of the building and to safety. She was beyond reluctant to help a fed, but Neal had asked her as a personal favor. He didn't like using her like this, but that was another road block he needed to kick over for his FBI friend. She was hesitant to leave Neal in the building if the situation came to it. Little did she know that Neal had no intention of escaping with Peter.

And Neal hated guns with a passion. Any type of violence lacked skill, artfull intent or imagination. He detested weapons of any sort, but was actually debating whether to bring Peter his gun.

As he strode toward the building, breeze blowing in the sunset, Alex was sitting in her car somewhere with binoculars. Watching. Waiting.

The last condition was him.


	2. Playing Hero

**AN UPDATE A DAY KEEPS THE ANGRY READERS FROM TEARING MY HEAD OFF! xD  
I hope you guys love this chapter like the first! I'm trying for an update each day? If it doesn't happen then please don't rip me apart? Thanks! 3  
Reviews help me out and give me ideas so thanks and keep 'em up guys! xD**

* * *

It didn't take long for Neal to get to the second floor. Doug was watching him walk up the whole way. Doug used to be an old accomplice of Neal's before he shot a cop. The man was dangerous and Neal wanted nothing to do with the violence he represented so he'd ditched him...Apparently he'd held a grudge.

Doug was standing there waiting with a knowing sneer on his ugly mug. As usual, Neal waltzed straight into the line of fire with a huge, authentic-looking smile. Neal shifted to one foot, leaning to the side to peer behind the older man. Peter was bound and gagged on the ground, but his eyes were wide with confusion and betrayal. He thought Neal was there as a bargain with an old friend, Neal realized. He thought Neal was there for revenge.

Neal still smiled. He moved back and looked Douglass in the eyes, smile vanishing. Doug's eyes seemed to be saying, 'well'?

Neal slid the bag over his shoulder and into his hand. He didn't drop it.

"It's all here."  
Doug made to reach for it, but Neal yanked it back. Peter was staring at Neal in anguish. After all this time Peter actually thought...Neal shoved the thought away. "Ah, ah, ah." Neal said, glowering.

"You _do_ remember the deal don't you? You let Peter walk out of here." Out of the corner of his line of vision he watched the FBI agent blink in surprise.

"If I came-no anklet, no cops and nothing up my sleeve. You let him walk away in exchange for the money..." His eyes flicked painfully back to Peter's for a moment.

"And me."

Neal pretended not to notice Peter stiffen and scream something from behind his gag. He kept his eyes on Doug.

"I'm well aware of our agreement, Caffrey." Doug spat, eyes narrowed at Neal. "Untie him...GO!"

Neal shouldered the bag again and walked confidently to his partner. Peter was still fighting his bonds when Neal reached him. Peter shook his head. He pulled away as Neal reached for his hands, worry and denial in his eyes. Neal only looked at him.  
"What's a worthless criminal compared to a good man?" He asked, cutting the ties around Peter's ankles, not his arms. He didn't want Peter doing anything that could get the FBI agent killed.

Peter tried to tell him something, but it was muffled beyond recognition by the tape on his mouth. Neal had to practically carry Peter over to the door of the stair case, Neal behind him. Neal walked Peter in front of him so he wouldn't be able to see him as he was pushed toward the door. Neal closed Peter's fingers around something small.

"I'm sorry Peter." Neal said. He closed and locked the door behind him.  
Neal walked calmly back to Doug and looked him in the eye.

5 minutes of stalling? Granted.

"Long time no see, eh Douglass?" Neal said cockily.  
"_Shut up_, Caffrey! You left me high and dry in the middle of a job! I got life for that!" Doug whipped out a gun in anger. He was staring at Neal as though he could burn a hole in his head without the bullet. Neal simply stood there casually, hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes.

"Well...Isn't this surprising." Neal stated sarcastically. "You never were very creative."  
Neal heard, rather than saw the safety switch off.

_Shit._

He had to give Peter time... " You went to jail for life because you _murdered _a cop. Never would have lasted long in the art business anyways, looks like..." Neal mocked, "Lack of imagination."  
He tried to keep a calm face on and knew it was working by the way Doug stiffened.

"Put the money on the ground Caffrey! Or I'll put a cap in your brain." Douglass barked. Neal almost flinched. Almost. He **REALLY** hated guns and Douglass was getting awfully fond of his at the moment. Neal took a deep breath. This was for Peter.

He had successfully edged as close as he could to the opposite window. Neal knew it led to the fire escape because he'd scoped the building before the deal had been struck. If he could just get to that fire escape...  
Neal shrugged the duffel over his shoulder...

_Stall, stall, stall, stall..._

...and into his hand, pretending to measure it's weight.

_Stall, stall, stall, stall..._

He guessed he had a maximum of 6 seconds to get to the window.  
_Stall stall- _Neal chucked the bag at a startled Doug who just barely caught it.  
**_RUN!_**

His feet couldn't move fast enough. He only made it half way before he heard the gun shot, but he was confused...Douglass didn't miss. So why? Why was he on the ground? He didn't remember laying down...or tripping. He heard a crack as something hit the ground hard. His head he realized. Suddenly all the pain caught up with him. Searing through everybone in his body. It's epicenter was his chest. So much pain...Why was it so hard to breathe? He struggled to stay awake in vain. He knew he wouldn't win this. Neal could barely see anything, it was so blurry... He hadn't thought he would escapre from the start, but Peter was safe...

The last thing Neal thought of as he closed his eyes was the expression on Doug's face would be when he realized that bag was filled with soap.  
Neal smiled and his eyes closed.


	3. CONfusion

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! The reviews are all great! xD I'd like to thank a few of you personally so don't be surprised if I mention your names in the next chapter~!  
(; Thanks for sticking around and reading the story! **

* * *

Peter Burke had no clue what was going on. Why would Neal betray him? Peter shook his head in disbelief. He and Neal had become friends...Or so he'd thought. Idiot. He thought Neal had changed. He trusted Neal, although he'd never told the con man. He was such a fool, everything that Neal had ever told him or done for him had been a set up! Months of working together and now _this_ was what Neal did? He was supposed to be Peter's friend.

"It's all here." Neal stated with a smile on his face.

He was actually smiling! How could Neal do this? The ex-con man had wormed his way into his heart. That was how. Peter had trusted him and now he was paying for it. He'd never see Elizabeth again...Neal may not be violent, but Peter was sure Neal had something planned that would keep him from ever getting a chance in law enforcement and possibly turn his wife against him. If it was one thing Peter had learned throughout his relationship with the younger man it was this: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE NEAL CAFFREY.

_Never trust a criminal, idiot!_

Neal wagged the large, black duffel bag in front of the thug.

Peter briefly thought that was a stupid move to pull. He'd seen this man with his gun and he wasn't hesitant.  
His jailor took a step forward, reacing out, but something happened. Neal didn't move. He pulled the bag back and away from 'Doug'. Then he spoke. Something was off with his usually smooth voice.

"You do remember the deal don't you? You let Peter walk out of here."

Peter stared. Blinked. Stared again and suddenly it clicked. Neal was buying him out of this-from his own personal stash, no doubt. Peter's mouth would have dropped if not for the tape.

So Neal wasn't there for revenge? Then what-

"If I came- no anklet, no cops and nothing up my sleeve. You let him walk away in exchange for the money..." Neal stopped for just an instant. His eyes moved to Peter.

"And me."

Neal only stared at him sadly as Peter was hit head on with the shock. The realization smacked him across the face. "NO! Neal you can't!" Peter screamed. The gag blocked everything so he started struggling against the ties around his wrists. Neal's face only looked sadder. There was nothing Peter could do.

His partner turned back to Doug. "I'm well aware of our agreement. Caffrey." Doug spoke for the first time in the entire meeting. He said Neal's name like it was poisonous. "Untie him..." Neal didn't move for a second. "_GO!" _Doug yelled.

Immediately Neal threw the bag back over his shoulder and strode over to Peter. He looked like he was on top of the world. No matter what Peter did he would not be able to stop Caffrey from doing this. But he continued struggling, ignoring the pain in his wrists.

When Neal knelt down beside him and reached out Peter moved, shaking his head at his consultant almost defiantly. Neal grabbed his wrists forcefully and untied Peter's ankles in three seconds. Neal wasn't about to let Peter escape and do something stared Peter in the eye. Peter could see the sadness there. And worse. Resignation. No. Never resignation! That was reserved for when someone knew they were going to...Neal didn't bet on getting out of here safely.

"What's a worthless criminal compared to a good man?" He asked.

Neal had only untied his legs, which felt like lead from lack of use. They bled through his black socks from being tied and chafing against his shoes. He didn't think he'd ever make Caffrey wear that damned anklet ever again if he got out of here.

Neal WOULD get out, he told himself.

"Neal, you make a difference too! Don't do this!"  
Neal ignored his muffled attempts at speech, casting an angry look at Doug and hoisting Peter up. He dragged him to the staircase doorway and threw open the door.

Peter felt Neal press something tiny and cold in his hands, but couldn't twist to see it. Not while Doug was watching.

Neal shoved Peter into the darkness of the stairwell. Just as Peter scooted around to look at his friend Neal began to close the door. He was smiling! Actually smiling! How- why would Neal smile?

"I'm sorry Peter."  
Suddenly Peter was surrounded in pitch black darkness. He knew he couldn't get back through that door when heard a small '_click'._

_Damn it Neal!_

* * *

As quickly as he could Peter brought his aching arms around and down his back, lifting each leg in turn as he lay on his back to bring his hands in front of his body. Peter shoved the object Neal had given him in his pants pocket. He needed to get help. Rolling into a sitting position, he stood up and started running. He had to help Neal. Peter was racing down steps two at a time, tearing the duct tape off his face with his bound hands. How could he be so ignorant? Neal was his friend. He should have known better! Neal wasn't just a criminal anymore- he was Peter's best friend and Neal hadn't betrayed him. Peter had betrayed Neal.

If Neal got hurt...

He was full-on sprinting now.  
He was free of the building and halfway through the parking lot when a porsch screeched around the corner and stopped in front of him. Alex was in the driver's seat.

"Where's Neal!" She shouted. Concern covered her features. He didn't answer. Peter grabbed the small pocket knife at his belt and flipped it to Neal's friend. She glared at him, but cut the ties around his wrist in one fluid motion.  
Con Artists.

"Now where's my con artist?" She shouted in hysteria. Alex leaned out the window in a rush, hair blowing in the breeze.

"Probably stalling so I can get my ass outta here- you have a gun?" Peter demanded. He was in a hurry, rubbing his free wrists. If he didn't get to Neal before-  
"He told me to get you out no matter what..." Alex was obviously debating which was more important, Neal's orders to her or Neal's life. It was pretty clear to Peter. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"_ALEX_! I need a gun!"  
Immediately she forced her door open and slammed it in a huff. "Neal...always getting in trouble." she grumbled. Even through her grumbling she moved for her trunk in a flash and thrust the trunk upward. She moved like a cat. Fast and graceful. The young woman pulled out at 45 and tossed it to Peter. _Impressive..._ He quickly redirected his thoughts. Who knew what was happening to his partner right now?

As he ran past, Peter reached in her driver's side window and snatcher Alex's cell. He dialed Jones and shouted something in the phone as he ran toward the building at top speed. He hung up without waiting for a reply to his information and threw the phone in his pocket with whatever Neal had given him. He'd look at it later.

The porsch screeched away. Alex obviously didn't need to cops on her right now.

As Peter's foot crossed the shadow of the doorway he heard it.  
A gun shot echoed in the empty space.

* * *

**OHHHH yes...I are evil! xD  
Okay so I guess we're stuck with Peter for now since Neal's kinda unconcious huh? **


	4. Borrowed not Stolen

**ALRIGHTY! Here you are my slightly intimidating fans! (: Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Complete silence dominated the warehouse. Shots fired. Neal...

Peter stood motionless, not even daring to breathe.  
_**MOVE!**_ His mind screamed at him. _Move!_

Peter's right foot took a faltering step forward. Then, like he'd broken through some sort of barrier he was able to run again. Peter sprinted faster than he could remember ever running, his gun at the ready. He wanted so badly to shout for Neal, to find out if his friend was safe...or alive. Peter shoved that thought out of his mind. If he called for Neal that would give Peter away and he'd never be able to help. Peter waited by the side of the metal door. He knew the shooter would try to chase him down out the way Peter had run. Peter had seen his face. And Doug still thought he was unarmed.

The hunter was officially the hunted. Thundering footsteps reached the FBI agent's ears as Doug stomped down the stairs noisily.

Peter didn't hear a second set of footsteps following the first-not that he'd been expecting any, but his heart sank either way.  
Maybe the approaching footsteps belonged to Neal? Peter considered hopefully. Maybe Neal had somehow gotten the gun from- but he'd never fire it. Peter knew better than to hope like that.

Doug emerged from the doorway. Peter was surprised to see that he wasn't holding the duffel bag that Neal had brought for the 'deal' as they'd called it. For a moment- Peter's heart skyrocketed along with his hopes. If Doug didn't have the bag then there was a chance Neal got away with the money!

"Freeze! FBI!"

Doug spun, gun raised. He stared at Peter in surprise, eyeing his weapon in confusion. Then anger contorted his features. Neal must've pissed him off. Peter could have chuckled, but not while this was going on.

Please," Peter pleaded sincerely, "Give me a reason to shoot you." The other man faltered at the seriousness in Peter's eyes. The FBI's agents chafed wrists still burned like hell. Doug lowered his gun slowly and Peter tried not to let his extreme disappointment show. He wasn't a violent man, but if Neal was hurt...

Peter didn't lower his stolen 45, but of course, nothing was ever easy. Doug's gun hand flew up. It didn't move more than an inch before Doug had a bullet in his chest, blood blossoming everywhere as he fell to the pavement dead.

The smug look and feelings of satisfaction would have to wait for later as Peter tossed his gun to the floor and took the steps, two at a time.

In the middle of the room a mountain of soap and the empty duffel bag were discarded on the floor. Peter ignored it. It wasn't important. He needed to find his friend.

"Neal!" Peter shouted. He'd reached the top and raced through the open doorway, stopping cold at the entrance. Neal was lying splayed on his side against the far wall and under a shattered window.

His head was resting on the ground, one arm draped limply across his torso. A torso that didn't seem to be moving, Peter didn't fail to notice. Neal's other arm was stretched out toward Peter. His eyes were closed and Neal was covered in his own blood.

_Oh God..._

"NEAL!" Peter screamed. Panic rushed through the older man and suddenly he was by the consultant's side, kneeling on the asphalt beside his fallen partner. No, Neal Caffrey, ex-con artist and FBI consultant, wasn't just his partner, he was Peter's friend. His _best _friend.

Peter's hands hovered over Neal's limp body quickly. Neal's chest was hitching. He was obviously having difficulty breathing.

_Please no..._Peter begged no one in particular.

He moved Neal into his arms and leaned his partner's back against his knee. Neal didn't make a sound. Not even a groan or cry of pain. Nothing. Neal couldn't be too far gone...

Peter gently reached down and lifted Neal's hanging head up, cradling him in his arms. Peter almost jerked his hand away when he felt the blood seep through his fingers. He was bleeding too much and Peter couldn't feel the source anywhere on his chest. His shirt was soaked through with blood, but Peter couldn't see blood gushing from the injured man's torso.

He shook the unconscious man desperately. "Come on, Buddy, you need to open your eyes! Please?"

Neal shifted in Peter's arms. Eyes blinking open slowly. Peter held his breath, Neal's continued to hitch.

"Neal?" Peter whispered.

"P'ter..." Neal croaked. His eyes were unfocused, and disoriented, but they were open. "Din' steal...I sw'ur." Neal said slowly, his eyes seemed to focus a little better, his pupils were dilated. A concussion, Peter realized in worry.

Peter remembered the empty bag and the pile of soap. Neal was obviously afraid that Peter would be angry at him for stealing soap of all things! Despite the situation. Peter grinned.

"I know, Neal. That'd make one helluva spa bath, huh?" Peter told him, trying to keep the man awake. Peter was panicing. He could hear the sirens in the distance, but Neal was bleeding everywhere and Peter was still sweeping his eyes over Neal's chest to no avail. He could see the bullet hole, but the blood seemed to have stopped flowing... There was so much blood.

His free hand fluttered of Neal frantically, but stopped when Neal weakly grabbed his hand.

Peter looked into his eyes. Neal had trusted him and Peter let him down. Again. The guilt almost floored the FBI agent. Neal aws staring at him through glazed eyes. They were unfocused and pleading pools of blue as Neal shook his head. He was taking deep labored breaths. The sirens were getting closer by the minute.

"Din' steal...P'ter.." He gasped. Peter realized he wasn't referring to the soap.

"Didn't steal what Neal?"

Neal released Peter's hand and slowly began to unbutton his bloody shirt.

Peter recognised the difficulty Neal was having, but when he tried to help his partner stubbornly shoved his palm away.  
When he'd succeeded unbottoning his dress shirt he threw it open and it all clicked for Peter.

The relief threatened to overwhelm Peter and he remembered how to breathe without having to think about it.

Neal was wearing Peter's government issued bullet proof vest. The copper sheen of the bullter shone faintly from its position, lodged firmly in the padding above Neal's heart.

Neal clutched at Peter's tie, disoriented and clearly upset. "Din't steal it." He forced out insistently. Peter smiled gently as a strange kind of pride crept into his heart. Neal wasn't angry. He wasn't disappointed and he still viewed Peter as his friend even though Peter had doubted Neal. Actually _doubted_ the man after all they'd been through and after all the time's Neal had saved his ass. This was just another situation to add to that list.

The blood was only from Neal's head. He wasn't about to bleed out any time soon. He was alright! Peter could have jumped up and danced a freakin' jig. Neal was fine! He only had a concussion.

Suddenly he realized that the restraint of the vest was what was bothering Neal's lungs. It was making it very difficult for his friend to breathe and the bruising that was most definitely covering his chest didn't help. Peter managed to remove the thick material by cutting the vest off his partner with his belt knife. The ambulance personell were coming up the stairs.

Peter looked at Neal and said, "You'll be okay, buddy. I'm glad you'll be okay." Peter's eyes were a little wet her realized in confusion. When did that happen?

Neal simply smiled a disoriented little smile and mumbled. "Same here... Peter."

* * *

**Ahh... There it is! I love the smell of fresh story in the late night when the author finally decides to post her crap. xD**

**I hope you all loved it as much I loved writing it, but I'm not sure it's possible! (: I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank yous go out to~**

****

~RascalFlattsS (For reviewing on my story~ You just so happen to be one of my favorite authors on this site! xD).

~ Kleptomaniac (For reviewing every chapter so far - Yeah, I know there's only two I'm the damn author, but that makes me happy so I posted it. :P).

~ and last, but definitely NOT least- MaraudingSnitch1314 and Morgo7 for actually having a really, REALLY small discussion over my story! xD I thought those 10 seconds of life I used to read those reviews were well spent! (:

THANKS!  
~3 (:


	5. CONtent

**LAST CHAPTER IS HERE GUYS! xD**

* * *

Peter was in the ER waiting room. Neal only had a concussion, but that didn't mean no one had to be there when he was at the hospital right? Peter would have done the same for El. In fact, Elizabeth Burke was on her way over as well. He'd called his wife seconds after the ambulance had arrived at the hospital. The FBI was at the crime scene now and Peter had ordered Diana and Jones to stay there. Peter chuckled at how easily the con-man had wormed his way into their lives like he'd belonged there. In a way Peter thought maybe he did. Neal had lost consciousness at the crime scene and had to be taken to the hospital in the ambulance so Peter rode with him, concerned.

One of the staff came over from the white door to his left and crossed the white floor to where Peter was pacing worriedly. She smiled reassuringly and grabbed him by the shoulders, tucking her clip board under one arm as she stared up at him.

"Sir, I'll need you to stop that before you fall through the floor." The woman said firmly, but not in an unfriendly way. "If you tell me who you're looking for I can get you the information. The doctors here aren't usually very informative, I know."

Peter glanced to her name tag. Candy. Well she certainly _was_! Shit, if El were here she'd bitch slap him so hard he'd wake up next week next to Neal on a hospital bed, but he would never want anyone but her. The FBI agent stopped his pacing and blinked. A small smile spread on his face and he said, "My partner's name is Neal Caffrey. He came in with a concussion about half an hour ago and they won't tell me anything...I thought that maybe he got worse?I'm Peter Burke, FBI." Peter held out a hand. Candy took it and smiled warmly up at Peter and nodded.

"I'll be back in a moment!" Candy said cheerfully as she walked off quickly.

_She was a little to preppy to be a nurse_, Peter thought as he watched her glide off. He shook his head and moved over to the waiting area to sit down in one of the white seats.

_No wonder Neal hates hospitals,_ Peter considered. _This place has no personality whatsoever..._

As he slouched into the cheap plastic chair something in his front pants pocket pricked him in the leg, almost making him jump. As it was he yelped a bit, causing the old man beside him to stare.

Peter waved him off and dug into his pockets. As his fingers closed over something metal and cool, Peter remembered the object Neal had forced him to take before he'd pushed Peter through his makeshift escape route. When Neal thought he wouldn't make it.

Peter hesitated and then quickly pulled the object from his pocket and opened his fingers. He gasped. In the palm of his hand was a knock-off copy of a sheriff's badge. The same badge Neal had carried around with him since week one when he'd unceremoniously stolen the plastic toy from Peter's breakfast cereal.

Peter remembered how he'd told Neal that he wasn't welcome at the table. That criminal's shouldn't be allowed in his house, let alone sitting at his table eating breakfast with _his_ wife.

Now, Neal was invited over any time and he knew it. This badge had annoyed the living hell out of Peter for quite a while, but eventually it had just become common to see Neal walking around and brandishing it in criminal's faces confidently. Like it was completely natural. Peter chuckled and clasped both hands over the badge.

Suddenly, Candy walked through the double doors at the opposite end of the white room and gestured him over.

"Hello Agent Burke! I found your partner," Here she stopped to check her clipboard, eyebrows coming together. "... Mr. Caffrey? All Mr. Caffrey suffered was a concussion and some minor blood loss. He should be fine so there's no need to worry-OH!"

Candy seemed to remember something important. "He's being discharged as we speak, but it wasn't clear who was staying with him...He was about to call someone when I walked in."

Peter growled a little bit. If they'd let him see his partner then he wouldn't -

"Thank you Candy." Peter said gratefully, "Could you maybe, take me to him?"

Candy grinned and nodded. The young woman practically dragged the poor man through the drab hospital at top speed. How she managed to avoid knocking over carts and patients was beyond him. Finally they reached another room and the door was wide open. Candy stopped there and led him inside.

"Mr. Caffrey," Candy exclaimed, " Agent Burke is here to see you discharged."

Peter fingered the badge in his left hand. He kept it behind his back, not quite sure what to do with it now the he was in the room.

Without another word Candy skipped pleasantly from the room and took a left, going back to whatever fairy tale she'd fallen out of. Neal looked at Peter in confusion like 'what just happened?'.  
Peter chuckled.

Neal had a small white bandage on his temple, but that was it. The hospital had provided extra clothes for him apparently as Neal was dressed in a white cotton t-shirt and khaki pants. The ex-con was sitting on the side of his bed, propped up on his hands.

"Soooo...When are we leaving?" Neal asked almost tiredly.

All the humor had left his eyes. Like he'd deflated or something which worried Peter. He shot his friend a questioning look that Neal didn't quite seem to catch.

"Could we at least wait until tomorrow to cuff me?"

Neal asking Peter this like it was the most understandable request in the history of man-kind almost made Peter trip over himself. He looked at Neal, completely shocked at the inquiry and blinked, but Neal refused to meet his eyes.

Peter needed to say something.

"Uh..."

Neal looked up at him in confusion. How could Peter _not _know what he was referring to?

"Peter. I cut my anklet-technically I ran _and _**stole** government property." Neal said seriously. His blue gaze cut through Peter as he realized what Neal was saying. Neal had already been cleared, but apparently no one had found the time or wasted the effort to tell the man.

Peter grinned. "Didn't you know Caffrey?" He said casually.

Neal looked up at him in surprise at the use of his last name.

"Neal Caffrey is back with the FBI effective immediately." With that said, Peter held out Neal's 'badge' and shoved it into his partners rather surprised grip. Neal could only stare at it in shock and ….was that happiness? Peter grinned with him. Neal proceeded to tuck the star into his breast pocket of his cotton shirt and stand.

Looking Peter straight in the eye he said softly, "Thank you Peter."

Peter merely nodded and clapped his partner on the back gently. "As if I'd let my best friend go to jail."  
The surprised look he received from Neal Caffrey could have made a perfect Kodak moment.


End file.
